


The Art of Sharing

by Spirit_catcher



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_catcher/pseuds/Spirit_catcher





	The Art of Sharing

The short of it was, he and Spock were trapped, and he had the information Spock needed to also know if they were to have any chance at getting out of this mess at all. He needed to give it, and preferably fast, so verbal communication at this time just wasn't going to cut it.

"Do – do that thing", he said, splaying his fingers in an attempt to indicate the meld points.

Had Spock been full human, he might have blanched.

"A mind meld is extremely intimate. To initiate one would imply I – "

" – am doing it in the line of duty to get in the current information collaborated in one place so we can – wait, what?"

As he thought back to the meld he had shared with the old Spock, the Spock with him came to the same conclusion.

"My other self shared a meld with you." Stated, not asked. And Spock's eyes were angry again, though perhaps not at him.

"… Yes." 

Well, there was no point denying it now that several things had fallen into place without ending the universe.

But there was no time for patience Kirk did not have. They needed to act now, dammit!

"Look, just do it. It won't be an invasion of privacy, or anything."

"On principle I will not, for it would be unethical to force you to partake in such a – "

"Spock, it wouldn't be force – "

"It would be, due to you being unaware of it's significance, and to expect you to go through with such an act would be unforgivable by any member of my people – "

"Do it. NOW."

And so that was how Spock came to find out.

…

Spock lay down next to him on the bed and pulled him closer through the thin ship's cabin blanket that separated them. 

"You'll get cold."

Spock put his arms over the other man's and rolled so they were both lying together on their sides.

"I am comfortable… For now, at least."

Kirk rolled his eyes.

"Then get in, silly."

Spock looked momentarily startled. Kirk looked away, grinning, before turning back.

"I said, you can get in. And I called you silly, too, because you really are."

Spock opened his mouth to protest this, but was stopped by Kirk jerking the blankets out from under him in an even less subtle invite.


End file.
